


Battle of Baydor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Child Soldiers, Epic Battles, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galactic Republic, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mild Gore, Mild Language, New Planets, No Romance, No Smut, Post-War, Prequel, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Team Bonding, Twins, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: War on Baydor! As the Separatist attacked the peaceful rainforest planet, the local military had tried to fight back, but in no avail. Desperate to defeat them, the Governor of Baydor requested for Republic intervention. General Skywalker and General Young were sent to put a stop to the Separatist invasion, hoping to end the war swiftly…
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Original Female Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Standing inside the Republic gunship, Ava Lira Young opened the  holomap , with her twin sister Eva Bella standing beside her, facing their Commander, clad in pink  armour . “Alright, there are six points we must take in order to defeat the Separatist,” Lira explained, with her arms crossed. “Tori and I will land at Point 6 where we will meet with General Skywalker and take down their army while Eva and Minnie will be leading the rest of the team at Point 5.”

“We’ll be expecting some tanks dispatched at Point 6,” Tori added, pointing at the map. “So we must be ready for a huge attack at the battlefield.”

“At Point 5, we’ll be fighting in the trenches that the locals dug,” Eva spoke, stepping forward. “There will be explosives thrown at  us, so we’ll be using the shield generators at the back of the ship to protect us. Commander  Tano and Captain Rex will be giving us an extra hand.”

“Any questions?” Minnie asked, glancing at  Choerry , who was staring at the  holomap , dazed.  Chu snapped her fingers in front of her sister, startling her. “No questions, Minnie. I understood what we must do on the battlefield.”

“I don’t want any blunders and mistakes on the battlefield. Am I clear?” Tori glared. The 101st Battalion saluted in unison as they wore their helmets,  loaded their DC-15 blasters and grabbing some detonators. 

While waiting to land on the planet’s surface, they found themselves ambushed by the Separatist fighters, firing at their directions. “We’re under attack,” Eagle shouted, as he fired back at the fighters. “How many of them are there?” Lira asked, trying her best not to stumble. “There’s more than 5 of them out there.”

One of the fighters aimed at their engine, making it explode in mid-air. “We’re going down!” Tori raised her voice, holding on tightly. “ Brace yourselves.”

The Commander grabbed the twins close to her and took cover with the rest of the men as their ship crashed on the muddy soil. Lira slid the door open and gestured her men to get out of the ship. Eva gasped as she saw some of her men were injured, prompting her to check their pulses on their neck. “Rose, Dipper,” she cried. “Are you okay? Come on, wake up, wake up!”

“With all due respect, General,” Minnie kneel beside her, holding her hand. “We need to move, now!”

“But we can’t just leave them behind.”

Red Cross rushed to the scene and carried the injured on a stretcher. “I’ll take care of them, General. You should head to battle.”

Minnie dragged Eva out of the destroyed gunship and gestured her team to follow her to Point 5, evading blaster shots from battle droids. Igniting her blue lightsaber , Lira deflected their blaster shots as Tori and her team attacked the droid army behind their Jedi General. “ Chu ,  Choerry , aim at your left,” the Commander barked her orders. “Scorpion,  Ryu , to your right. Come on guys, don’t slow down right now. Stay  focus !”

“There’s too many of them,” Steel complained. As they fight, another gunship was deployed at the battlefield, revealing to be Anakin Skywalker and his Togruta apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. 

“Hey kiddo,” Anakin waved at the red-headed Jedi. “My apologies for the delay.”

“Anakin, thank goodness you’re here,” Lira sighed in relief, wiping her forehead. “The Separatist had shot down our gunships.”

“Are you men alright?”  Ahsoka asked, her brows drooped. 

“Some of them are injured.  Red Cross is tending to them right now.”

“What about your sister? Where is she?” Anakin asked, igniting his blue lightsaber . 

“Eva’s at Point 5 with ARC Trooper Minnie.”

“ Ahsoka , you and Rex take half our men to Point 5. The rest of us will take care of the droids here.”

“ Understood , sir,” Captain Rex gave a nod, gesturing his troops to head to Point 5. Tori was blasting the droids with her twin DC-17 blasters when she noticed Rex heading to the other side. 

“Hey  Rexster ,” Tori waved. “Be careful out there, eh?”

“You worry too much, Tori,” he replied, giving a small salute to her. “Also.  do n’t get yourself killed again.”

Tori chuckled underneath her helmet as she continued to shoot at the droids while Lira sliced the rest of them with her lightsaber . Using the Force, Anakin lifted them in the air and crushed them into bits, clearing the way for them. “Move forward,” Lira ordered, blocking the droid attacks. 

“You heard her, let’s go,” Tori ordered. 

Anakin ran towards the droids and cut them in halves as Jen and Lisa fired at the enemy’s direction. He pushed the droids aside as he let his men take over. Fives, Echo and  Yara began to fire when they noticed a crab droid crawling towards them. “General, we’ve got crab droids ahead,” Fives warned. 

“Do you want me to take care of them, Lira?” Anakin asked. Lira bobbed her head. “We’ll take them together.”

“Got it,” he smiled as he jumped at one of the crab droids, stabbing its eye. Lira glanced at Tori. “Get into position.”

“Yes, General,” acknowledged Tori, ordering her troops to stand-by. Lira did the same as Anakin as she sliced their legs. Anakin rushed after the next one and tore its eyes off the droids with his lightsaber . “This one’s all yours, Fives.”

“Thanks, General!” Fives smiled as he, Echo and  Yara dispatched the droids. Lira demanded Tori and the squad to open fire on the crab droids, which they complied. “This one’s going down,”  Choerry said, as she threw a detonator at the droids, making them explode. 

“How many of those crabs are there?”  Yara asked, trying to shield herself from the dirt and  shrapnel flying at her direction. 

“There are tons of them,”  Chu shouted, blasting them into pieces.

“ Choerry , we need another detonator,” Tori gave the order. She nodded and threw another detonator in their directions as she took cover. 

“Fives, Echo,  Yara , ready your shields!” Anakin commanded. All three of them activate their portable shield and  held their ground. 

Anakin and Lira looked at each other before lifting the droids with the Force and  dropping them on the ground, killing them all. The 10-year-old General sped towards the crab droids and slid beneath it, cutting it into bits when she saw tanks moving towards them. “How much farther till we reach the checkpoint?” Anakin asked while killing off some droids. 

Tori opened her  holomap and sighed. “A lot farther,” she sighed in frustration and blasted one of the B1 battle droids. “We’re going to be stuck here all day long.”

He let out a chuckle and stepped forward the front lines, putting his lightsaber on his belt. Ava Lira stared at him, wide-eyed. _Is he trying to get himself killed?_

Closing his eyes, he connected himself to the Force and began to lift a large tree from its roots, dropping it on the entire droid army, including the tanks. “We’re all clear,” he told them. “I must say, that was impressive,” Lira praised. “Looks like we’ve captured, as according to plan.”

“Should we help Eva and  Ahsoka ?” he asked. She took out her comlink and  contacted her younger sister. “Eva, status report.”

“We’re being overwhelmed by the Separatist forces,” Eva answered, deflecting their blast. “We need more reinforcements.”

There was a huge explosion heard in the background, accompanied by a loud scream from a clone trooper. “The sooner would be good!”

“We’ll be there in a flash,” Anakin reassured Eva. “Just hang in there.”

As Lira cut off communication, she gestured them to head to Point 5, hoping  they are not too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Point 5, Eva and Ahsoka were defending their men with their lightsabers from the battle droids as their men fired behind the trenches. “How long will reinforcements get here?” Ahsoka asked as she sliced a few droids.

“They’ll be here around 15 minutes,” Eva answered. 

“15 minutes, eh?” Minnie spoke, as she shot down a Super Battle Droid. “Looks like we could make use of our time here. What do you think, Rex?" 

"Sounds like we could do that, Minnie,” Rex spoke, glancing at Jesse and Hardcase. “Secure the front lines.”

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day long,” Hardcase laughed, as he and Jesse climbed out from their trenches and blasts the droids with their blasters.

“Can we join them?” Bungee begged Minnie.

She let out a loud sigh at her hyperactive vod'ika, who's always jumping around like a Kowakian monkey-lizard. “Yeah, yeah, whatever that keeps you two quiet, I guess.”

“Yeehaw!” Cowboy hollered as he and Bungee joined Jesse and Hardcase in the front lines and waved at the droids with their hands. “Hey clankers,” Jesse yelled. “Come and get us.”

The B1 battle droids opened fire at the quads as Rex directed Chae, Boom and Sonic to prepare more explosives. Eva gave a nod of approval as she gestured them to threw them at the Separatist army, destroying most of them in the process.

“Time to lock and load,” Hardcase cried as he blasted them with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, killing them all. Eva and Ahsoka glanced at each other and pushed the battle droids backwards using the Force. “Rex, get ready to jump,” Ahsoka shouted as she used the Force to lift him up and threw him into a pit of droid army, making him yelp in mid-air. 

“Everyone, charge!” Eva howled as she ran out of the trenches and took down the droids with her blue lightsaber. Flover and Tup fired at the droids and Rex got up and took down a couple of droids with his twin blasters. “

You could’ve given me a head start, commander,” he complained to Ahsoka.

“Now where’s fun in that, Rexster?” she chuckled as she destroyed on of them.

Eva deflected their blasts when she noticed rows of tanks heading towards them. “We’ve got tanks incoming.”

“Damn it!” Minnie cursed as she looked at Rex. “Get in position, all of you!”

“You heard her,” Rex told his men. “Get ready.”

As the 501st and 101st stand-by in their position, Anakin and Lira stormed into battle and took down one of the tanks by slicing it in half. “Sorry I’m late,” said Anakin, giving a smirk to Ahsoka. "We underestimated the distance from Point 6 to Point 5."

Eva sighed in relief as she waved at her twin sister, Lira. “Glad you guys made it on time. We really need your help down here.”

“Hey Skyguy,” Ahsoka grinned. “You almost missed the party.”

“Really, ‘cause I’m pretty sure you ladies needed help, like what Evie said.”

“We need help with the tanks right in front of us,” Eva pointed out. “There’s too many of them.”

Anakin gave a cocky wink as he glanced at his teenage Padawan and the 10-years-old twin sisters. “Watch and learn, ladies. Watch and learn.”

Ahsoka, Lira, and Eva watched as he walked towards the tanks, avoiding blaster shots from the droids. Closing his eyes, he reached out through the Force and took control of the tanks, using them against the Separatist army. Tori let out a soft gasp as she and Rex saw all the tanks were shot down one-by-one, sparring none of them. “What do we do now, General?” she glanced at Lira, whose jaws dropped on the floor. 

“We could attack them right now,” Lira told her as she sped towards the battlefield. Tori gave a nod of approval as she shot down the remaining battle droids. Steel grabbed one of them with her durasteel arm and pulled out its head, tossing it on the ground. Fives watched Steel taking down the droids and tried to punch a droid with his bare fist, only to yelp in pain. “Ah kriff, this thing is made out of metal.”

Chu shot down the droid and poked his helmet with her finger, laughing. “You’re such a di'kut, Fives, that you made Jabba the Hutt smarter than you." 

"I wish I could do what Steel could do.”

Echo and Yara were firing at them when they noticed the droidekas rolling towards them. “We have rollies inbound,” Echo told them.

“We need detonators, now!" Rex ordered, glancing at Boom. 

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he tossed the ammo as it penetrated through its shield, electrocuting them.

“Try not to half of your face again,” Tori warned, she disarmed a droid and punched it. "You don't to end up like Two-Face."

“Hadouken!” Ryu let out his battle cry as he jumped onto the droideka, with Scorpion landing on top of him.

“How come they get to do that?” Echo groaned.

“Because you’re all talk and no action,” Choerry snarked. 

“Very funny,” he rolled his eyes. “By the way, where’s the rest of the Dynamite Squad? I thought there were six of you, if I'm not mistaken.”

“Dipper’s injured, while Azula, May and Katara were killed in action,” Chu said.

“Shame, I was looking forward to that mystery boy,” Fives sighed. "A good man, really."

“Hey donkeyheads,” Tori spoke. “Maybe less talking and more shooting, eh?”

“You heard the commander,” Rex said to them. “Give everything you’ve got.”

“Yes, captain,” Yara nodded as she gunned down the last droid.

Ahsoka panted in exhaustion as she wiped her sweat off her head. “Is that all?”

Lira nodded, holding on to her chest. “Yeah, we’re done here.”

“So, what now?” Anakin asked.

“We’ll be camping out at the cave. It’s just a few klicks away.”

As the sky darkened, they headed inside a large cave and lit up a campfire. Eva took out a pot from a sack and filled it up with cooking oil as she filled it in with some frozen dumplings she brought over. “So, what’s cooking?” Rex asked, taking off his helmet.

“We’re having vegetable dumplings for dinner,” Lira answered. 

“Sounds nice,” Anakin smiled, as he leaned against the cave wall and rested his hands above his head.

Rex and Tori watched as Kix wrapping Fives’s arms with a bandage and sighed. “This is the last time I’m treating your wound.”

"Whatever, Kix. You're too uptight sometimes."

The clone medic groaned as Choerry and Chu snickered from behind, prompting Fives to give them a death glare. “This isn’t funny, you know.”

“No, but it’s hilarious,” Echo wheezed. “You should’ve seen the look of Kix’s face when he saw you punching a droid.”

Fives glared at Echo as he punched his shoulders. Echo shouted in pain as he pushed his brother back as Chu munched on her cookies, watching them. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Choerry encouraged, clapping her hands. 

“If you two donkeyheads fight, I’ll sell you both to the black market,” Tori threatened, placing both hands on her fist. 

Fives and Echo pouted sheepishly and held their tongue as Rex stared at Jesse, Hardcase, Bungee and Cowboy, who were messing around with each other. “Enough roughhousing, all four of you.”

Tori snatched the tin of cookies from Chu’s hand and put them away from her. “I think you have enough cookies for a day.”

“But I only had a few,” she sulked, crossing her arms and furrowed her brows. 

"You ate half of the tin, you donkey,“ the commander retorted back. Yara burst out in laughter, causing Chu to stomp on her leg. Scorpion gasped as he got closer and saw them standing up, clenching their fists when Lira interrupted them. "Dinner’s ready." 

"Finally,” Chu cheered as she stuffed a whole dumpling inside her mouth.

“Try not to choke yourself to death,” Minnie advised. "Or we're not burying you tonight."

She glanced at Minnie with her mouth stuffed, while the lieutenant rubbed her temple in frustration. _Why do we always get idiots in our battalion?_

Rex looked at Anakin, Ahsoka, Lira and Eva, who were chewing on their meals. “So, what’s the plan?”

Lira opened her holomap and studied it. “We’ll be fighting at Point 4 tomorrow morning,” she explained. “There will be double the forces we’ve fought at Point 5 and Point 6 and the entire area is covered with barricades.”

“So what do we do now?” Anakin asked, his hands placed on his chin.

“I’ll try to get the droids to fight on our side. Eva, on the other hand, will be negotiating with the droid army.”

“Is that even possible?” Ahsoka raised her eyebrows.

The older twin chuckled. "There’s no such thing as bad ideas, just bad executions.“

"Sounds crazy but I kinda like it,” Anakin commented, his lips curved upwards. “I’ll get our men to stand by just in case if things go wrong." 

"I’ll do my best to make this negotiation work,” Eva hesitated, glancing at Rex and Tori. “Do you guys agree to this plan or do you guys wished to speak out your mind against it?”

“I agree to this,” Tori said, bobbing her head.

“So do I, General,” Rex acknowledged. 

“Alright,” Anakin spoke. “Since everyone agrees with the plan, we should get some rest for tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on guys, it’s time to wake up,” Tori began to bang the pot with a spatula. “It’s time for us to defeat the Huns.”

Rex groaned as he got up and shook Minnie up. “Does she have to do that every single morning? It hurts my head just hearing her bag the pots and pan.”

“She does, apparently,” Minnie rubbed her eyes, trying her hair up into a bun. "I told her to find another way to wake us up, but I guess she didn't want to listen to me."

"Tell me about it," he uttered, and got up from his sleeping bag and rolling it into a bundle. Sniffing the warm, buttery scent in the air, he noted Eva and Lira toasting a few slices of bread on the frying pan, with melted butter that was spread across the fresh, hot toast. His mouth watered at the sight of his meal. Having only bland, chalky ration as a meal three times a day, the temptation to try actual food that natural-born would eat is high.

_Should I take it from them? I mean, I heard that General Young always feeds her troops a hearty meal but I'm not sure if she's willing to share with me or the 501st._

"You should eat this before it gets cold," Eva smiled as she served his meal. "Besides, you need your strength for the battle later on."

"Yes, General," he nodded, as he took a bite of his toast. His eyes widened as he felt the taste of butter in his mouth, along with the crunchy texture of his toast. _This is the best thing I've ever had in my life. I'm never eating rations after this._

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Ahsoka yawned, grabbing her lightsaber, giving a nudge at Rex, making his snort.

“We’re having toast with marmalade jam,” Lira replied, as she served her meal. “Hope you don't mind something simple.”

Anakin got up a bit later and slurped a cup of warm water that Eva heated up earlier on. “Is everyone up?”

Fives and Echo glanced at Yara, who was sleeping soundly, hugging her bolster. “Yara’s still asleep, sir,” said Fives, as he slapped her puffy cheeks, in no avail.

“5 more minutes,” Yara groaned, as she rolled herself to the other side. "Then I'll get up." 

Chu poked her waist with her fingers, but Yara pushed it away, her eyes still shut. “I said 5 more minutes, goddamit.”

Rex gave a silent gesture to Chae, asking her to fill up a pot of water from the river. Grinning like a madwoman, Chae headed to the river and filled the bucket with ice-cold water, passing it to Echo. "Whatever you do, be quiet."

"I will, Chae," Echo said, trying his best to hold back his laughter. As he poured the bucket of water at Yara, she screamed and jumped from her sleeping bag, her whole body shivering.

“Good morning, Yara,” Rex greeted her in a casual way, tossing a towel. “Did you slept well last night, soldier?”

She nodded as she wiped herself dry, her teeth chattering. “Yes, captain, I did, thank you very much.”

Hardcase and Jesse burst into laughter as they wiped their tears of amusement, making her glare at them menacingly. “Oh, that’s jokes, you doughheads,” she raised both her eyebrows, knocking both their heads with her fists.

“Does anyone have coffee?” demanded Scorpion, as his eyelids felt heavy. Tori shook her head as she handed him his plate. “Sorry, bud, we forgot to bring it and also, did you stay up all night to play a video game with Ryu and Sonic?”

Scorpion glanced at her sheepishly and avoided eye contact with her as he took a bite of his toast. Tori sighed as she finished her breakfast and put on her pink armour. “We should hurry,” she said, grabbing her twin blasters. “We have the battle to fight.”

“Yes, Tori,” Eva nodded, as she put away her tooka doll inside her backpack. She and her twin sister gestured to Anakin and Ahsoka as they packed their things and stepped outside the cave.

“Alright men, we should move out,” Rex ordered them. “Stop slacking around, especially you, Yara.”

"Sir, yes, sir," she saluted, tagging alongside her batchmates, Fives and Echo, who were poking her shoulders constantly, much to her annoyance.

Anakin trekked beside Ahsoka and the twins, who were clearing the pathways with their lightsaber. Despite their small sizes, the girls were able to let the clones go through, making sure they walked into quicksand or get spotted by their enemy. "So, how long does it take to get to Point 4?" asked Anakin, who hit a bug that was hovering at his nose.

“It’s 3 hours from here,” Lira checked the holomap. “I'm sure we can make it there on time.”

“Of course, General,” Rex nodded, as he kept moving with his troops. As they were trekking inside the thick, lush jungle with tiny blood-sucking insects flying around their face, Tori observed the shrubs and vines surrounding her as she slapped a bug with her bare hand, looking through her binocular, before passing it to Choerry. “See anything?”

Choerry looked through the lenses and shook her head. “Negative, sir,” she said, passing it to Chu. “How about you?”

“There’s nothing on my scope, either,” Chu groaned, passing it back to Tori. “We’re all clear, I guess.”

“Do you want me to get a bird’s eye view?” Lira asked.

Rex bobbed his head. “Yes, General. We need to check if there are enemy spies around us.”

Lira took out a small, hummingbird droid from her backpack and it hovers above them, using her controller. “Since when did you built that?” Anakin tilted his head upward, impressed with her invention.

“A month ago,” she replied, handing him the controller, with a small screen popped up. “Do you want to try?”

“It would be my pleasure, Lira,” he replied, as he took over the colourful droid and let it fly into the sky, only to notice a couple of commando droids a few clicks away from their position. “Oh, that’s not good.”

“I agree,” Eva acknowledged. “I will take care of them for a moment.”

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka stopped her, placing her hand on the child’s shoulder. “I could come with you, just for safety.”

“I’ll be fine, Ahsoka, you don't have to worry about me,” she said, pushing away from her friend’s hand as she headed west, making Ahsoka’s eyebrows drooped. Anakin and Lira stared at the screen and watched as Eva negotiated with the commando droids, convincing them to fight against the Separatist forces.

Looking away from the screen, he returned the controller to Lira as his lips curved downwards. He hoped that the kid would make it out alive. After losing his mother to the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, he can’t afford to lose Eva to the war. Obi-Wan and Vanya would be upset if Anakin allowed her and her sister to put themselves in danger. They tend to be overprotective for those kids, especially Obi-Wan with Eva. She had him wrapped around her little fingers, and he resents that sometimes.

As five minutes had passed, the younger twin came back with the commando droids behind her, much to their surprise. _That was quick,_ Anakin thought. _I was expecting it a little longer_

“Alright guys,” she spoke, placing both hands at her hips. “Duke and Bullseye agreed to be on our side.”

Ahsoka sighed in relief as she placed her hand on her chest, smiling at them. “Welcome to the team, Duke and Bullseye. It's an honour to meet you both.”

“Thank you for accepting the both of us,” Duke spoke, in a monotone voice. “We will do our best to get our comrades to fight on your side.”

“Oh, by the way, Duke and Bullseye told us that the Separatists are expecting us to attack and that they’re planning to trap us in an ambush.”

“If that is true, then that means more men will be killed in bloodshed,” Rex told them, crossing his arms. “Well, that changes the plan.”

“So, what do we do now?” Minnie asked, taking off her helmet. “How do we stop the Separatist army at Point 4 then?”

“In that case, we could play their game,” Eva answered, much to their surprise.

“But how?” Ahsoka wondered, raising one of her eyebrows. "We could get ourselves killed in the attack."

“Let them think we’re coming for them. We will use the element of surprises to stop them in the battlefield, but we must be quick, or like Ahsoka said, we will die.”

“Are you sure about this, Eva?” Tori raised her doubts. “This new plan seems crazy and you might get yourself killed in the process, which is the last thing I want.”

“I know it sounds crazy in theory but Lira and I will execute the plan properly unless you guys have other plans.”

Anakin shook his head and moaned, tightening his lips. “Okay, Eva. What’s your plan?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Marching in the dense jungle with their men, Anakin’s posture was hunched as he hardly utters a word from his mouth. His Togruta apprentice’s eyes glanced sideways towards him, frowning. _This isn’t like Skyguy at all_ , she noticed. _He must have a lot of doubts about the plan. After all, it is pretty risky, especially for kids their age._

He couldn’t help it. Worrying about Eva and Lira’s safety. As the adult in charge of watching them, he couldn’t control his feelings. If anything goes wrong, it’s all on him. Obi-Wan and Vanya would lecture him for putting the kids at risk, or worse. He crossed two of his fingers, hoping things will go as planned. If not, well, he'll have to find a way to answer them, without getting himself in trouble.

“Everything alright, Skyguy?” Ahsoka questioned her master, both hands by her side.

The hazelnut-haired Jedi glanced at Ahsoka, giving her a slight smile. “I’m fine, Snips.”

“Is it the plan?” she guessed, letting Anakin sighed and nodded.

“Unfortunately so, Ahsoka.”

“I know those girls will pull this off, master,” she reassured him. “They’ve been cheating death more than once, and they also have each other’s back, no matter what.”

“I know they do, Ahsoka. It’s just that if anything bad happened to them, you know how Obi-Wan and Vanya will react.”

“Oh, yeah. I can imagine that right now in my head. They would be extremely upset at the both of us.”

“You do realize that we’re both standing right beside you, right?” Lira glared at Anakin and Ahsoka, her arms crossed.

Ahsoka snickered as she rubbed the back of her white and blue montrals, baring her canine teeth slightly. “Sorry about that, gingerbread.”

Eva let out a soft chuckle and covered her mouth, signing with her fingers. “Oh, they’ll be in for a surprise.”

“Can’t wait to see the look on their poor faces,” Lira gestured back, giggling.

Anakin raised one of his eyebrows at the twins, puzzled. _What are those rascals up to now?_

As they arrived at Point 4, they found themselves standing in the opposite direction of the huge Separatist Army. With an entire legion of B1 battle droids and Super Battle Droids, followed by a huge spider droid and tanks. “That’s a whole load of them,” Rex exclaimed.

Commander Tori looked through his binoculars to search for the tactical droid, but to no avail. “I don’t see the tactical droid, though. Where is he?”

Eva smiled as she stood up, taking a deep breath. Looking at her reflection in her compact mirror, she adjusted her blue ribbon on her hair and cleared her throat, lifted her head and straightened her posture. “Looks like it’s showtime.”

“I’ll accompany you, Evie, ” Lira spoke, holding her hand. “Just in case you get super nervous.”

“I hope you girls know what you’re doing,” Anakin’s voice screeched. "Because we're not changing the plan right now."

“It’s too late to back out now, Anakin. You just need to trust us, alright?”

“Just give'er, eh?” Tori placed her hand on Eva’s shoulder.

“We will, Tori. Just make sure to stand-by, just in case things go wrong.”

The pink-armoured commander gave a nod as she watched the sisters walking into a wide-opened field, hand-to-hand. Eva felt her heart pounding a little faster than usual as she squeezed Lira’s hands tighter. _I hope Obi-Wan’s teachings paid off,_ she thought, glaring at the enormous armies. _I can’t disappoint him, or the Council. They made Lira and I as Jedi Knights, and I must prove my worthiness, no matter what._

And that is the truth. Since the news of General Poque's death in Milia, the 101st Battalion was left with no Jedi General to lead them in the battlefield. In a desperate attempt to fill her position, they called in both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Vanya Doyvesky for a meeting, regarding both their apprentices' performance in the battlefield. According to Obi-Wan, Eva was adaptable and resilient, who was good at sneaking around the enemy's territories and negotiating with their leaders. Lira, on the other hand, has the ability to turn scraps into gadgets and knows how to plan for the upcoming battles.

Though they were reluctant to let the Council knight the twin sisters, Obi-Wan and Vanya had no other choice but to agree with the Council, for many Jedi were quickly dying in war. Lira and Eva were ecstatic at their new ranks, but at the same time, felt a huge burden that they had to carry on their backs, for being a Jedi Knight is no easy task. So far, they have proven themselves, but the other Jedi and Republic officers were still doubtful towards the 10 years old girls on leading an army of clone troopers that were cloned from Jango Fett and Krystal Mereel. 

Back to the present, Eva and her sister walked side-by-side to the other side of the field, much to the surprise of the droid army. They weren't expecting this move from their enemies, and stand by their blasters. Eva waves at one of the battle droids on the tank, giving them a warm smile. “Good morning, ” she chirped. “How are you?”

The B1 battle droid scratched its metal head and glanced at each other, not knowing what to answer. “Uh, we’re fine, I guess,” it answered. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” she replied at their answer, raising both her hands in mid-air. “As you can see, we’re here to surrender.”

The B1 tilted its head downwards, rubbing its thin neck. “And why would you want to do that?”

“Because we can’t win against your army, ” her eyebrows drooped downwards, shedding a few tears from her eyes. “Your droid army is much more superior compared to the clones, so we’ve both decided to give ourselves in.”

“So, what did you want us to do?” it asked, lifting its shoulders up. This was out-of-character for the Jedi General to give themselves in all of a sudden.

“Could you take us to your commander, please? We would like to speak to him.”

The droids pondered for a few seconds before they gave a nod to the twins, lifting the barb wires for the both of them. The girls smiled at each other as they followed them inside the enemy line, and were led to the olive-painted tactical droid. _This is going just as planned,_ Eva grinned at Lira, raising both of their hands in mid-air.

“Why are you here, Sarge?” the tactical droid glanced at the droid, speaking in a monotone voice. "You are supposed to guard the trench to avoid being ambushed by the enemy."

“The Jedi wished to surrender, sir.”

The tactical droid froze as it stared at Eva and Lira, before shifting his focus towards his underlings. “This is highly irregular,” he told them. “I calculated that the Republic should be here by now and attack with their clone forces.”

“I assure you that we want to give ourselves up to the Separatist,” Eva convinced, breaking into tears. “We were outnumbered by your great, glorious army, and we can’t stand to lose more lives to you.”

“Are you being truthful right now, Jedi scum?”

“My sister and I are terrible liars,” Lira told him, frowning. “We can’t even tell a white lie, really. You can ask my friends if you don’t believe me.”

The tactical droid placed its fingers on his chin and looked up for a few moments, before giving a nod and inviting the girls to sit down, facing him. "Then, I believe everything you say."

Eva gave a wide smile and placed both her elbows on the table, clasping her hands together. "Excellent. The sooner we agree, the sooner we can get this over with."

“What is it you want to discuss in these terms of surrender, General Young?”

“As your prisoner, we would like a fair treatment under the Separatist, along with the clones as well,” she told him. "Especially the clones. They meant a lot to me, really. I want them to be seen as equals instead of inferior."

“What else can you offer us?”

“We would also like to offer you all the intel we know about the Republic,” she gleamed, giving a quick glance at Anakin and Ahsoka’s forces. “We have everything you desire, whether it's the Republic's secrets or a battle tactic for the next battle. I know Count Dooku would want those intels so badly to win this war.”

“It’s a very tempting offer,” he pondered, uncertain whether he would want to give in so easily. The younger twin crossed her legs and smirked to herself. _This is going pretty well just as planned,_ she thought, feeling her clammy palms. _Maybe I should be more generous to him in order to gain his trust._

“As an agent of the Republic, I am extremely skilled in espionage missions,” she continued to boast, hoping to win its trust. “While my sister can not only repair and fix droids, she can even build one out of scraps, like the hummingbird droid.”

Lira opened her backpack and took out the hummingbird droid that she used to check for enemy droids moments ago. “That is impressive,” he praised, as he held the tiny thing and studied its feature. “Could you demonstrate for me its function?”

She gave a nod of acknowledgment and let it hover around the droids with her controller. “This beauty can not only fly, but it can be useful as a spy droid, monitoring every transmission made by our enemy and collect data from them. I made this myself in my room, you know. This will be worth the investment that the Separatist will produce for the war.

“That is really impressive, actually,” the B1 droids chirped.

“Roger, roger,” they said in unison. The commander’s gaze was fixed on the Jedi Knights for a while, unable to speak through its voice modulator. 

“So,” Lira broke the awkward silence between them. “Now that we gave you a lovely offer, I suppose we could surrender now, perhaps?”

“Yes,” he agreed to her words. “But you must give up all your weapons to us first, just to make sure that you're both not playing tricks on us.”

Eva and Lira gave a quick look at each other before taking off their lightsaber from their belt and slipping it on the table, along with their comlink. “You have our words, commander,” Eva smiled, as she and her sister dropped on their knees and placed their hands behind them. "From this day onwards, we have officially surrendered to the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

As the droids chained their hands together, Anakin slowly lifted the barb wires with the Force and allowed Ahsoka, Rex, Tori and the others to go through as quiet as a mouse. Tori raised her left hand as her men loaded their blasters and aimed at the droids, waiting for Lira’s signal. _Let's hope this plan actually works._

The tactical droid ordered the twins to stand up after being cuffed from behind, poking them in the back. Lira closed her eyes and connected herself through the Force, igniting her lightsaber. Her weapon was lifted by itself from the table and flew through the commander’s head, giving it a clean cut on the neck.

"That's the signal!” Rex yelled, as his men fires at the droid army. Eva herself from her cuffs with the Force and grabbed her lightsaber, deflecting their blaster fire. Sonic and Boom dashed towards the tank and shot down the pilots, taking control of it. Fives and Echo took over the other tanks and fired at the droid army, crushing them into pieces. Cowboy lassoed one of the droids by its neck and yanked it with great force, tossing it towards the others.

“Yara, get in position,” Bungee told her, as he took a few steps backwards. She gave a nod and kneel on one leg, spreading her palms together. “You ready, Bungee?”

Bungee bobbed his head and ran, stepping on Yara’s both palms. She threw him up in the air, watching him take down the Super Battle Droids with his blasters. “Yippee ki yay, you motherf******,” he cried, landing on the ground. 

“Language,” Tori scolded him, gesturing to Eva, Lira and Ahsoka. “We have kids here, Bungee.”

Jesse and Hardcase cheered for him as they tackled a couple of droids with Steel taking them down with her fists. Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other and nodded, as they sped towards the spider droid and sliced off its head with their lightsaber. Before it could blast towards the Republic army, Ahsoka jumped on it and stabbed its eye, deactivating them. “That was a close one,” she sighed in relief, wiping her forehead.

The two tanks ran over the entire army while blasting them, clearing the way for Rex and Tori. “Eat that, you kriffing clankers,” Fives laughed, as Echo looked at the periscope and take down as many droids as he can.

“Oh, Hardcase is missing all the fun," said Echo. "He would have love this."

“Yeah, I agree,” Echo answered. “I wonder what are the others up to?”

Meanwhile, Tori jumped on the B1 and kicked its weapon out of his reach, shooting it. She turned around and noticed the Super Battle Droid pointing its blaster at her head, only to be shot down by Rex. “You alright there?” he gave his hands. Tori nodded and took his hands as she got up. “Thanks, Rexy.”

“You’re welcome, Princess. Now come on, we have to finish this mission.”

"You got it, Rexster," she gave a nod as she and Rex leaned on each other’s back and fired at the droids coming from left to right, leaving them into bits. As Minnie blasted the last ones, she exhaled and took off her helmet, scanning her surroundings for more enemies. Eva and Lira cheered and high-fived each other as Anakin’s nose crinkled, his lips curved upwards. 

“I have to say, girls, that was awesome!”

“Any doubts it would fail?” Eva winked.

Ahsoka tilted her head sideways, lifted her shoulders. “Kind of.”

“Hey!” Lira gave a light punch on her shoulder.

“So, what do we do now, general?” Rex asked. 

“Now, we rest,” she told the captain. “Tomorrow, we’ll be storming Point 3, with the tanks and the droids we’ve obtained.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tori saluted, as she followed the twins into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun was about to rise from the horizon, Eva stretched her arms towards her sister’s shoulders and gently patted them. “Lira, wake up,” she whispered in her ears. “It’s almost five in the morning.”

“Ugh, just let me sleep for a while,” she groaned, tugging her head on her backpack. “I’m still running on Coruscant time, you know.”

“I’ll starve you if you don’t wake up,” Eva crossed her arms, making Lira sprung up from her sleeping bag.

“On second thought, I’m already up,” she rolled up her sleeping bag frantically and tied her hair into a ponytail. The older twin headed to Tori, who gave her a plate of toast with butter, again. 

She could have brought some eggs and cereal for the trip but Lira forgot to jot them down on her datapad, despite Eva reminding her to do so. Rather than lecturing her irresponsible sister, Eva thought it would be better to let her suffer from her consequences of her forgetfulness, like Master Doyvesky’s method of teaching.

The clones didn’t seem to mind the same meal for the next few days, though. After all, Tori, Rex, Minnie, Fives, and Echo grew up eating only ration bars on Kamino. The thought of eating buttered toast in the morning was only in their imagination, until the little girls made them one.

As Anakin and Ahsoka finished their quick breakfast, they walked towards the river and washed their dishes by themselves and wiped them with their cloth, handing them to the twins. “We should get ready,” he told them. “We don’t have all day.”

“Yes, Anakin,” Eva nodded, gesturing to her troops. “Come on, guys, we should get ready for battle.”

“Right away, kiddo,” Tori acknowledged her general’s orders and turned to her comrades. “You heard her, get your ass moving.” 

Cutting through the thorny vines and thick bushes with his lightsaber, Anakin stepped aside and let Ahsoka, Eva, Lira, and the clones go through first, tailing them from behind. He closed his eyes for a moment and connected himself with the Force, feeling a mild disturbance. 

_ This place is madness,  _ he thought, taking a glimpse of his men behind him.  _ The Separatist are getting stronger and stronger, and it's only a matter of time before we find ourselves outnumbered. _

Ahsoka noticed her master was getting frustrated about the battle and sighed to herself. “Are you okay, Skyguy?” she asked, tugging the sleeves of his shirt.

“I’m fine, Ahsoka,” he chuckled. “Just have a bad feeling about this mission, that’s all.”

“I know. My gut feelings are telling me something bad will happen to us today.” 

“Well,” Anakin lifted his shoulders. “Let’s just trust in the Force, okay?”

The teenage Padawan bobbed her head as she turned her attention to the most hyperactive man in the 501st Legion, Hardcase, who looked like he was about to pass out on the ground.

“How long more?” Hardcase complained, dragging his feet on the muddy ground. 

Lira checked her holomap and sighed, wiping her forehead. “Another three hours ‘till we reached Point 3.”

“My feet are killing me,” Flover whined, leaning against Hardcase. “This is taking way too long.”

“Just hang on tight, okay?” Tori reassured them, noticing Scorpion and Ryu’s eyes fixed to their datapads, competing with each other in a fighting game. “Do you mind if you could please put down your game for a while?”

“In a minute, Commander,” Ryu raised his index finger, tapping on the screen aggressively. 

“You’ll trip in rock again if you don’t put it down right now.”

“Fives, stop teasing Echo and Yara,” Rex told them, looking at the trouble making trio. “This is a serious matter right now.”

“Daisy put those flowers away,” Tori continued, trying her best not to lose her cool in front of the kids. “Cowboy, Bungee, stop jumping around. We’ll be spotted by the enemy soon enough.”

“Lisa, stop talking too much! Shirley put away your ukulele! We don’t want unwanted attention right now,” he told them off, shifting his focus towards Chae and Wani. “Both of you, watch where you’re walking.”

Chae slammed herself on a large tree right in front of her, making Wani burst out in laughter. “Too late, Captain.”

“Chu, stop eating cookies right now,” her tone increased. “Choerry put down those cherries and as for you, Steel, please stop crushing those rocks with your bare hands.”

“My apologies, Commander,” Minnie whispered to Ahsoka. “It’s not always like this, you know.”

She chuckled softly, covering her mouth with her left fist. “Don’t be, Lieutenant. We can be pretty chaotic sometimes.”

“Oh really?” Lira asked in a sarcastic manner, her eyebrows raised.

Ahsoka scratched the back of her montrals as she watched Hardcase crouching on the ground, letting Flover climb on his back, holding both her legs. “Thanks,” Flover smiled, hugging her brother from behind. “You’re my favourite brother.”

“I thought Dipper was your favourite,” Choerry laughed, taking a bite of her cherry. 

“Didn’t you say last week that I was your favourite?” Jesse pointed out. Flover stuck her tongue out and gave a cold shoulder to Jesse, making him pout his lips.

“Don’t worry, Jesse,” Steel spoke, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You can be my favourite brother.”

“I always knew you’re a softie,” Jesse gleamed, poking her cheeks. 

Steel rolled her eyes as she stared at him, with a blank expression on her face. “I only said that because I pity you.”

Jesse bit his own tongue as his smile disappeared. Yara overheard their conversation and chuckled endearingly at him, pointing with her fingers at him. “Oh, that’s jokes, Jesse.”

Lira gulped a few drops of water from her canteen and passed it to Eva, who then passed it to Chu. “Thanks, Evie,” said Chu, as she finished the whole canteen, before passing it to Fives. 

He shook the canteen for drops of water, only to look inside the bottle with one of his eyes and find it empty. “Fuck, Chu,” he cursed at her. “Why do you have to finish everything?”

“Language, goddamit!” Tori shouted, gesturing at Ahsoka, Eva and Lira. “There are kids here, trooper.”

“Sorry, Commander,” Fives chuckled nervously, placing a credit inside Minnie’s swear jar. Chu laughed at him, only to be hit on the shoulder. 

Tori and Rex could only groan in frustration as they watched Choerry wrapping her arms around Echo’s shoulder, rubbing his helmet with her fist. “One of these days, I feel like trading them for a two-four.”

“So do I, Princess,” he sighed, making Tori push him softly. 

“Whatever, blondie.”

Rex pushed her back, suppressing his laughter. “You’re just jealous that you weren’t born with my hair colour.”

“Let’s just focus on the mission, eh?” she rolled her eyes underneath her helmet. 

“You say that everything I’m winning.”

“I have a higher rank than you, Rexster.”

Lira heard their conversation and cleared her throat, glancing at the two commanding officers. “We’re closing in, guys,” she told them. “Get ready with your weapons.”

Tori acknowledged her General as she ordered her men to do the same as well. Eva took a deep breath and led the 101st Battalion towards the enemy’s territory. Hardcase puts Flover on the ground and wishes her luck, giving her an informal salute. “See you there,” she smiled, as she joined her unit. 

The younger twin noticed a couple of B1 battle droids sitting on top of his tank, watching the barricade from above. Eva put a smile on her face and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. “Hello,” she chirped, waving at them. The droids stared at them for a while, scratching their heads. 

“What's a kid like you doing here?”

“I just want to check on you, that’s all,” she said, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“As you can see, I’m just guarding the barricades.”

“But don’t you find it boring?” Eva invoked. “I’m sure you wished for a life outside the battlefield from time to time.”

The B1 stroked its chin and tilted his head upwards, humming. “I wish I could but the commander wouldn’t let us.”

“If you join us, we promise we will let you live with free will,” she convinced them. “You and your comrades will get better treatment from the Republic.”

The battle droids agreed to their promises and opened the barricade, letting them inside. Lira and Eva looked at each other and curved their lips upwards as they were escorted to their commander, who was a blue coloured tactical droid. 

“Why are you here?” he asked, glaring at his useless subordinates. “You’re supposed to be guarding the barricades.”

“Commander,” he saluted. “The Jedi had offered us to join them.”

The tactical droid glared at them for a few seconds, before shifting his focus towards the B1s. “You fool,” he slapped him hard, his head dropped on the ground. “They’re playing a trick on us.”

Eva’s fist shook as she lifted the commander with the Force, crushing him into pieces. “That’s no way to treat your men like that.”

The Super Battle Droids began to open fire in their direction, prompting Lira to ignite her lightsaber and deflect their blasts from her troops. The B1s quickly blasted their own comrades as Boom tossed droid poppers towards the SBDs, deactivating them. 

Anakin and Ahsoka ran towards their direction and jumped over the barbed wires placed as a barricade, cutting down their foes within seconds. He gestured to Scorpion and Ryu to come forward, with their tanks. They sped up towards the barricades and crashed, leaving a huge opening for the 501st.

Rex climbed over the tanks and blasted the droids with both his pistols, leaning against Tori’s back. “You’re late,” she joked. “What took you so long?”

“I was going to say the same, Tor,” he snarked back, taking cover from the explosion caused by Hardcase and Flover. 

“You know how kids are,” she kicked the commando droid’s head, pulling it apart from its mechanical limbs. “They tend to be a bit slower than adults, you know.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be faster than all of us?” Rex shot a Super Battle Droid behind Tori, almost blasting her neck. Tori let out a hard chuckle as she elbowed another droid from behind. 

“Well, Eva tends to be really nervous when it comes to negotiating with those Seppies. I mean, she wets herself when she gets too scared.”

“That explains it,” he blasts another one. “Maybe you should try to calm them down instead of standing there like a statue?”

Underneath her helmet, Tori sighed as she was too busy tackling the commando droids that one of the droids activated the laser cannon, aiming towards Tori and Rex.

The pink-armoured commander tossed the last ones aside when she looked behind her, prompting her to push her brother aside. The cannon was fired and hit Tori in the chest, pushing her father backwards. She landed on the ground, laying there. 

“Tori!” Rex yelled, as he rushed to her aide and placed his fingers on her neck. Her pulse was slow, so Rex hefted her on his shoulder.  _ What are you thinking, vod? This is the 100th time you’ve done this. _

Lira jumped on the laser cannon and sliced it in halves, along with the droid that piloted it. Chu noticed Rex carrying her injured commander when she was blasted on her shoulder. “Ouch!” Chu shouted, in a high-pitched voice. 

Choerry ran toward her and helped her get up, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. “I’ve got you vod. I got you.”

“We must retreat,” Lira yelled at the top of her lungs. “There’s too many of them.”

“You got it,” Anakin nodded, gesturing his head to Ahsoka. “Come on, Snips.”

“Right behind you, Skyguy,” Ahsoka replied, as she followed the others into the jungle, deflecting their blasts with her lightsaber.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling an intense burn underneath her armour, Tori could only hiss in pain as her younger brother, Rex squeezed her hands. "It's alright, Tori," he reassured her, in a calm voice. "Just hang in there, buddy."

He didn't want to let go of his sister, who was always getting herself injured in every simulation and practice. The Kaminoans who oversaw her training always find an excuse to terminate her due to her 'defect' but Tori's always proving them wrong by passing the examinations anyways. 

She witnessed her vode dying in every battle, and always sought to protect them from harm, and that includes Lira and Eva, whom she sees as her own kin.  _ I can't die, I can't die. As long as they live, I will keep myself alive to prevent them from harm. If I die, who will protect the troops? Who will protect the girls? They need me more than ever. _

"Rex," she pleaded, glancing at his dark, earthy eyes. "Rex, are you here?"

"I'm here, Tor," he answered, holding her closer. "I'm here."

Her head was throbbing as her wounds on her back were burning like lava, making her eyes water. She prayed and prayed to herself that the pain would go away eventually, but it doesn't seem to disappear. She regrets letting herself get shot, but she couldn't let Rex suffer the same fate as her.  _ If protecting her brothers and sisters hurts her, so be it _

Carrying his first-aid kit, Red Cross, who had a medic sign painted on the left side of his armour, stepped inside their hideout and approached his commander, who got injured, again.  _ This is the thousandth time that I have to treat Commander Tori. Gah, when will she ever learn not to get herself killed in the middle of the battle?  _

No matter how many times the clone medic told her to be more careful, Tori just ignored his warnings and kept getting herself hurt. Someday, he'll have to knock the sense out of his superior officer with a spatula. 

Kneeling beside her, he slowly removed the top part of the armour off Tori and checked her blaster wound on her back. Blood and pus were oozing from her wound as he lifted her black top, making his eyes hurt. He has seen worse in the fields, but Tori's injuries were quite bad. 

He grabbed a piece of cloth, which was sterilized beforehand and wet it with water from the canteen, pressing it against her back. Tori groaned as she clings her arms around Rex's shoulders, sobbing. "Ah!" she cried.

"Take it easy, Tor," he wiped her tears. "It's going to be fine. You'll survive this, I know you will."

Eva let out a sniffle as Ahsoka and Lira tried to soothe her. She couldn't help seeing Tori suffer. As the general of the 101st, it was her responsibility to make sure her commander prioritized her own safety as well as the others. "Tori," she ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Tori, please stay alive, please, please, please."

"It's alright, baby," she hugged her back, stroking her red hair. "I'll be fine, okay? I've survived many battles, and I'll survive this one as well."

The little girl bobbed her head as Tori wiped the tears off her freckled cheeks, before pulling her closer to her chest. "You just listen to Minnie, okay? She'll know what to do."

"Yes, Tori."

As she stood up, she walked towards Anakin, and watched Red Cross helping the commander up on her feet, laying her on a stretcher.  _ I hope she's alright, _ Eva said to herself.  _ I don't want to lose her as well. _

"Evie," Anakin called her. "We should rethink our battle plan, and I need you here right now, okay?"

"But we can't just leave her!"

"I know we can't," Lira answered, holding her hand. "But Anakin is right. We need to focus on how to conquer Point 3, okay?"

"I'll try to focus," the younger one wiped the snot that was dripping from her nose. "I'll try."

"Good girl," Minnie let out a soft smile, as she studied the holomap that Lira gave. Since they retreated from the Separatist army, she'll have to lead the 101st for a while, since Tori was injured, which could have been prevented if she was more careful. 

_ Seriously, Tori? What the hell were you thinking? Now I have to lead a bunch of crackhead idiots to defeat those damn Seppies on this hot, humid planet that is full of pesky bugs and shit! Well then, I'll just have to remember my training from Alpha-17's class on leadership. After all, I was one of the CT units that were chosen for the class, along with Rex, Tarot, Mina, and Marmalade. Alright, Minnie, just unleash your inner dalmatians. _

Letting go of his older sister's hand reluctantly, he left her tended by her medic and stood beside Minnie, who was also his batchmate during his time as a cadet on Kamino. They were the same age, and they trained together as captains and lieutenants, respectively. They were also close to Tori, and often worried about her recklessness from time to time.

"We must destroy the tanks," the ARC trooper suggested, marking them with the red dot. "That is what is stopping us from defeating the Separatists. It hit Tori, and it is only a matter of time before it takes all of us, and that includes you, Rex."

"I agree," he acknowledged, his fists clenched in anger towards the droid army. "If we could destroy those tanks, we will have a chance against them and proceed to Point 2 and Point 1 sooner."

"What is your suggestion, captain?" Lira asked, scratching her chin. "How do we destroy those machines from killing our troops?"

"I'm glad you asked, general. We need to send a squad to sneak through the trenches while the rest of us openly blast them. But they have to be quick, or we will never be able to make it through Point 3."

"In that case," Anakin spoke. "May I suggest we send in Fives and Echo? They were one of our best men in the Legion."

"Good idea, General Skywalker. What about you, General Young?"

"I can sneak in with Sonic and Boom," Lira gave a suggestion, much to Minnie's dismay. "I know they were pretty fast in getting things done."

"With all due respect, Lira," Minnie spoke up. "It would be best if we just leave it to just Sonic and Boom. You'll be leading us in a front assault with the rest of us."

"Minnie, I'm one of the fastest Jedi. I can sneak through the trenches as fast as I can and destroy those tanks in just a few minutes."

"Lira," she placed her hand on the child's shoulder. "This is a dangerous mission. You could get yourself killed."

"No, I won't," she argued. "I'll do everything I can to lead these four men to take the tanks, okay?"

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks of shock as Eva frowned at her.  _ Has she lost her mind? _ Ahsoka questioned herself.  _ Tori just got shot and this kid decided to put herself at risk? My goodness, she does have the stubbornness from Master Doyvesky after all.  _

"Lira, Minnie has a point," Eva told her. "This is a suicide mission and you could get yourself killed out there. I mean, have you ever seen what happened to Tori? She was shot by the tank itself and had to be evacuated by Red Cross because of that."

"I was aware of that, which is why I decided to volunteer as part of this mission instead. Look, if I let Fives, Echo, Sonic and Boom go by themselves, they will get gunned down like flies in seconds, which is why I, as a Jedi Knight, decided to lead them and protect them from further harm."

"I appreciate your sentiment, Lira," Anakin praised her for a moment, before spilling his true thoughts inside his head. "But what you're doing is dangerous and suicidal. Look, now it isn't a good time to play hero. This is war, kid. It's not a playground, it's a battleground, where the Reaper would show up and claim any unlucky soul over there."

"Trust me, Anakin," Lira looked straight with her blue-green eyes. "I can do this. I won't let anything bad happen to me, okay? Just trust in the Force. It will guide me through the battlefield."

No matter how many times Eva wants to argue with her, she has no other choice but to relent. She, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Minnie tried to talk her out of the mission, but she kept on insisting that it would be a piece of cake, that's all.  _ Anakin has a point, _ she sighed.  _ War isn't a playground. It's a place where people were sent to their death.  _

It's true because she and Lira had seen it themselves. Olive, Rina, Buzz, Aldrin, those were the men who died during the Battle of Phoenix, which was their very first battle. The experience kept her awake at night, and made her eyes wet whenever she thought about it. Her failure to keep her troops alive, she would never forget their sacrifice.

Even though the 101st Battalion had one of the minimal casualties in the Grand Army of the Republic, Eva still felt terrible for letting them be killed by the droids.  _ I've lost people, and I'm not losing Lira either. She may bug me every single day, but I'm not letting her die. Not on my watch. Looks like I have no other choice but to agree and let her suffer the consequences of her own action. _

"Alright, Lira," breathed Eva. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"Thank you, Evie," Lira gave a wide grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Putting on her safety pads on her shoulders and chest, Lira grabbed her elbow pad and took a deep breath, approaching Fives, Echo, Sonic and Boom. She knew the risk of the mission, and she's willing to go through with it anyways. She knew that she might not make it alive, but she had to try anyway. After all, she can't the four of them do it by themselves and die. They're the best ones from the 501st and the 101st, there is no way she can afford to lose them.

_ Stay calm, Lira, _ she told herself.  _ Like Master Doyvesky said, if you're full of doubts, you will never be able to succeed, no matter how hard you tried.  _

Vanya Doyvesky was known to be a Jedi who used unusual and unconventional methods to teach Lira, such as using a blaster, or letting her do whatever she wished and suffer the consequences of her own action. Lira had suffered the repercussions numerous times, and all Master Doyvesky had ever said to her was, “I hope you learn something from it.”

She wasn't too strict or too lenient. Master Doyvesky genuinely cared for Lira and got along with her student very well. She taught her how to speak Mando'a, including some swear words, she coached her how to plan for everything, and she even prepared her how to find food in the forest.

_ I won't disappoint them, _ Lira clenched her fist and approached the four men, who were loading their weapons. 

Noticing the child's presence, they gave a salute to her, and straightened their posture. "General Young," Fives addressed her. "We are ready and awaiting your order, sir."

"At ease, Fives," she chuckled. "You can just call me Lira, okay?"

_ First name basis?  _ Fives's eyes widened.  _ Looks like Choerry wasn't kidding when she told me that I have to address General Young by their names instead of their rank. _

"Of course, general," Echo answered, realizing that he had made a mistake. "Sorry, Lira."

"No worries, Echo," smiled Lira. "I was told by Anakin and Rex that both of you were the best in your legion. Is that correct?"

"Yes, general, I mean, Lira. Sorry for my mistake."

"It's okay," she laughed, as she turned to her own men, Sonic and Boom. Sonic has dyed blue hair and natural blue eyes, due to a genetic mutation inside his tube. Boom, on the other hand, had half of his face bandaged like a mummy, due to his face being burned by acid during the Battle of Phoenix.

Rather than getting the Kaminoans to decommission him, the twins spared Boom and helped him to get back on his own feet. He was grateful that he had not one, but two generals who cared about his well-being and saw him as a sentient being, rather than an object.

From what he understood, children have a different way of thinking than adults. Adults are aware of the bad things in the universe, and they either try to do the right thing, bring chaos or just stand there and let fate decide the best for everyone. But kids, well kids like Lira and Eva, act based on what they see and hear, whether it's good or bad. Based on how Obi-Wan and Vanya treated their troops, the twins followed their examples as well, building the bridge between them and the 101st Battalion.

“What’s your plan, general?” Sonic asked, holding his helmet upside-down. “How do we take down those tanks without the Seppies noticing our presence?”

“It’s simple,” Lira showed them the holomap. “We wait for the signal from Anakin and Eva, then while they’re distracted, we crawl inside those barbed wires, and squeeze ourselves in those trenches until we reach those tanks. Once we manage to take over, one of you must give a signal to Anakin and Eva, okay?”

“Is that all, general?” Boom asked. “That sounds pretty easy.”

“Theoretically, yes, it sounds easy but execution-wise, well, it will be hard. So whatever you guys do, don’t get spotted. Understand?”

“Yes, general,” Fives acknowledged. “We’ll do our best in the fields. Isn’t that right, Echo?”

“We have experiences in the battlefield. This will be just another mission, that’s all.”

“That’s the spirit, boys. Are you all ready?”

“Yes, Lira,” Sonic answered. “We’re all set for this.”

Taking another deep breath, the older twin and the four men who were chosen by their respective commanders marched past Minnie and Rex, who were holding their twin pistols in both hands. “Good luck, soldiers,” Minnie wished them. “And be careful out there, yeah? Don’t take your safety for granted.”

“We’ve lost a couple of brothers and sisters out there,” Rex said, patting Fives on the shoulders. “We’re not losing all of you in this fight, especially you, kid. Your sister is counting on you.”

“I will, Rex,” Lira nodded. “I could say the same for you.”

“Remember what Tori said?” Minnie crossed her arms. “Before she got hurt?”

“She told me and Evie to stay safe and listen to what the adults have to say, I know that, Minnie.”

“Just making sure, kiddo,” she winked. “Good luck out there, alright?” 

“We’re going to need all of that, Minnie. Good luck to you too.”

The clone lieutenant could only give her a worried smile as she watched them leave.  _ I am not going to like this, but what choice do I have? I tried talking her out of the plan, but she refused anyways. _

Running towards Lira, Eva hugged her tightly, much to her surprise. “Be careful, Lira. I can’t lose you as well.”

“Don’t worry about it, Evie,” she pushed her slightly. “I promise that I will make it back in one piece, okay?”

“You better come back alive, or else I’ll never forgive you!”

Lira rolled her eyes.  _ Oh, Evie. You’re always worrying about me, even though I always make it back alive. Then again, I don’t blame her for what she’s feeling right now.  _

Even though Eva was only born five minutes after Lira, she always worries that her recklessness could kill her one day. Lira may have cheated death plenty of times but then complain that she’s confined inside the medbay, where she was only fed a bowl of soup.

"Shall we depart now, general?" Sonic asked which Lira replied by giving him a nod.

"Yes, Sonic. I am ready right now."

The four clone troopers, Fives, Echo, Sonic and Boom marched behind their general on the fresh, soggy road, surrounded by thick, emerald hinterlands and enormous trees that outgrow all the skyscrapers on Coruscant. Closing her eyes, Lira reached through the Force as she stepped in front of the barbed wires, which were guarded by the B1 battle droids. "Hey, you're not-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Jedi General crumbled them into pieces, leaving them laying on the ground. "We're all clear," Lira informed them, lifting the barbed wire with the Force. "Now hurry, before they notice."

"Roger that, general," Fives saluted, as he went through first, followed by Echo, Sonic and Boom. She blinked her torchlight twice as she jumped inside the trench, then joined the others. 

“Hey!” one of the battle droids, shouted, pointing its blaster towards them. “What are you doing here?”

Lira grinned sadistically as she Force-pushed them towards the trenches’ wall, destroying their circuits inside their box. “Keep moving,” she told them. “And also, if you guys see the droids, don’t shoot. That will give away our positions to the enemy.”

“Understood, general,” Echo answered, as he paced on the wooden board, without letting out a single sound around him. As a trooper who was recently recruited by Captain Rex after the Skirmish on Rishi Outpost, he has proven himself from battle-to-battle, but he still had a lot to learn from his brothers and sisters who came before him such as Hardcase, Jesse, Chae, and Soul.

As they were going through the narrow pathways, Lira, who was leading them from behind, heard a faint sound of gunshots and bombs firing against each other, indicating that the battle to claim Point 3 had already started between the Republic and the Separatist. 

_ Looks like the Separatists are distracted,  _ she gleaned to herself.  _ Let’s hope that it's working. _

“Come on, we can still make it to the tanks.”

The four of them bobbed their heads as they continued their journey through the gullies, noticing the droids climbing out of their spots to die, along with their comrades and the clone troopers. Lira checked her map and pointed to her left. “We’re almost there, guys. Just hang on tight, and you’ll get your fun as soon as possible.”

“Yeah,” Boom chuckled. “You hear that, Sonic? The general said we’ll be having fun.”

“You lost half of your face already,” he gave a light hit on his shoulders. “Don’t lose another half, or you’ll look like that villain from Catman.”

“You already do, Boom,” Lira joined in. “But there’s nothing wrong with it, though, since Face-Two is one of the most cunning villains in the holocartoon anyways.”

“But I thought Smiley The Clown was the best villain in Catman,” Sonic argued. “I mean, Catman defends Gothic Town while Smiley does the exact opposite, hence the reason why he’s one of the best.”

“Well, I still think Face-Two was the best villain. I mean, he has an interesting backstory, interesting motive, and he was creepy, with his credit-tossing and his killer hat and suit.”

“Amateurs,” Fives rolled his eyes. “We all know Harlequin is the best villain in Catman, and also the hottest as well.”

Lira raised one of her eyebrows. “What do you mean she’s hot? Like does Harlequin have a fever or something?”

_ Oh, kid. If only you’re not that naive.  _

“Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversations,” Echo butted in. “But can we please proceed with our plan?”

“Of course, Echo,” Lira gave a nod. “My apologies for getting myself distracted.”

“Thank you, general.”

“It’s Lira, by the way. You don’t have to be too formal with me, okay?”

The rigid trooper could only scratch his head in embarrassment as the young general gestured them to move quickly, as if the lives of their men and women solely depended on them. If they don’t grab the tanks on time, the Republic's forces will perish, and the Separatist would take over the entire galaxy.

_ I can do this, I can do this!  _ Lira said, in determination. Taking another deep breath, she headed to her left while looking at the map, crossing her fingers that she won't get lost, like the last mission on Molok. Making her turn to her right, she continued to run in a straight direction, feeling her legs aching.

Despite that, she increased her speed and kept on running, and running, and running, with the loud noises of the battle playing in the background. The ground beneath her rumbled and the debris was flying all over the place, prompting the child to shield her face with her forearms. She glanced behind her for a moment and saw her men bolting behind her, unharmed by the battle.

Thanking the Maker that Fives, Echo, Sonic and Boom were safe, she checked the holomap and grinned.  _ Looks like we’re on the right spot. _

Leaping from the hellhole, she cut her way through the droids with her lightsaber, catching them by surprise. Before the army could blast her, Fives and Echo took them down with their weapons while Sonic and Boom tossed some droid poppers, deactivating them instantly. 

Utilizing her skills she learned from Master Doyvesky, Lira climbed on top of the tanks and sliced through the door, destroying the pilots that were manning the monstrosity that hit Tori on the back. “We’re all clear, guys,” she informed them, letting them inside. “Now it’s time to get the show on the road.”

“You got it, general,” Fives bellowed, who gets to ride the tank with his twin brother, Echo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eva deflected the blasts from the Separatist droid army with Minnie and the rest of the 101st Battalion, excluding Tori, Sonic and Boom, while Anakin and Ahsoka were cutting their way through the battlefield along with Captain Rex. 

Not wanting to risk her life, the little girl could do whatever she could in her power to defeat her enemies while her older sister seized the tank that shot their comrades down with the best men.  _ I hope her plan succeeded,  _ she thought, pressing her lips together.  _ What’s taking her so long anyways? I hope she doesn’t slack in the middle of her mission like the last time. _

“Hey, Evie,” Anakin shouted from a few feet away from her. “How long till your sister gets here?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, hitting the blaster shots from the droids. “But I’m positive that she will be here as soon as possible.”

_ Or maybe not. I mean, Lira has a history of being late. I know this because I overheard Master Doyvesky’s rambling to Master Kenobi about how Lira sleeps late and wakes up late because of that. I wonder when will she ever learn her lessons? _

“What do we do now, Evie?” Minnie asked, dodging the enemy’s fires. “How do we push them back for a little?”

_ That is an excellent question, Minnie. To be honest with you, Lira is the one who mostly does the planning, since I sucked at that in the first place. Usually, I just go with the flow with whatever she plans for us, and then we change it when we feel it isn’t suitable for us at all. God, what do I do? What do I even say to Minnie? _

“Well,” she screeched. “I could distract them for a while, if that’s alright with you.”

She raised one of her eyebrows. “But we are distracting them, in case you missed out what Lira said to us during the briefing.”

_ You have a good point, Minnie. God, why do I have to be so dumb sometimes? Come on, Eva. You’re a Jedi Knight too. What would Obi-Wan do if he’s facing a similar situation like this? Think, Evie, think! You’re smarter than this. _

Observing the entire war zone, she watched some of her men getting shot and the medics attempting to avoid getting striked and carrying them on their stretchers, hoping that their wounded brothers and sisters could make it through. 

“Help me,” one of them begged in his hoarse voice. “I don’t want to die like this! I don’t want to die like this!”

“I’m so sorry,” the other one said. “I failed you, general. I failed you.”

_ That’s Cartney,  _ she gasped in horror.  _ He was just assigned to our battalion moments ago. Oh, goodness, I need to think faster before I lose any more of my troops. God, why does war have to be cruel? _

“Okay, okay, hear me out. Maybe you guys should cease fire for a moment while I try my best to  _ negotiate  _ with them.”

“Are you insane?” Choerry called her out. “We tried that already. I doubt that those Separatist scumbag would fall for that again.”

“I’m aware of that, Choerry, which is why I will try to  _ negotiate  _ with them,” Eva repeated, emphasizing her fingers to let Choerry know that she’s fooling around with the droids, which made the red-haired clone trooper with cherry tattoo slapped her own forehead.

“I see your point, Eva. Sorry for not noticing that the first time you said that.”

“It’s alright, Choerry,” she snorted, shifting her attention to Minnie. “So, do you agree with me, Minnie? That we should stop shooting and let me do the  _ talking _ ?”

She let out a sigh. “Well, I guess we don't have any other choice then. I trust that you can handle this situation well.”

_ Okay, Evie. This is it! You can do this. Lira put you in charge, and I shall fulfill my duty as the general of the 101st Battalion. _

She took a few steps forward as her troops stopped blasting at the droids, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka confused. “Eva, what’s going on?” Ahsoka asked, placing both her hands on her hips. “Why are your troops not shooting?”

“Not to worry, Snips,” she winked, grinning to herself. “I got this situation under control.”

“Really, Gingersnaps?”

“Yes, Snips, and stop calling me that, yeah? It hurts my ears every time, you know.”

“Alright then, Gingersnaps. Good luck.”

Her heart palpitated rapidly as she moved forward into the battlefield, with the battle droids continuing to shoot in her direction. As a Jedi Knight who had been training for only 6 months, she managed to dodge multiple bullets and took a seat on the mud, cross-legged.

Anakin, who raised his eyebrows, watched as the droids were marching closer to her, ready to open fire.  _ This better work, Eva, or Master Kenobi will have my head if you got yourself killed, again! _

Connecting herself through the Force, she reached out with her right arm and slowly levitated one of the SBDs, forcing him to shoot his own comrades. “Help!” he pleaded, gunning down his own army. “I’ve been controlled!”

With a bit of mercy in her blood, Eva dropped him on the droids, only to find her nose bleeding and her head throbbing. Despite feeling dizzy, she pushed herself and ignited her lightsaber, slicing them into chunks. 

“This kid is going to get herself killed,” Anakin groaned. 

“I agree, master,” Ahsoka replied. “Somebody has to save her ass, again.”

“Do you need any help, general?” Rex questioned.

“Yeah, ready with those explosives. Eva needs all the help she can get.”

“Yes, sir,” the clone captain acknowledged, glancing at Yara, who was resting her cheeks on her palms. “Yara, you heard what the general said, right?”

Snapped back into reality, Yara bobbed her head frantically. “Yes, sir, captain.”

_ Of course, she did not pay any attention to what General Skywalker ordered. Why must she be a klutz sometimes? _

“Alright, you tell the others to get ready with some explosives. We’re blowing everything up. Is that clear, shiny?”

“Yes, sir, captain,” she saluted. “I won’t let you down, captain.”

_ You better not, Yara, or I’ll assign you to some chores after we leave this stink hole. _

The newly-assigned trooper dashed towards her friends, Chae and Wani, whom she had known since joining the 501st Legion. Chae had long hair, while Wani had short hair, which almost touched the shoulders and was tucked behind her ears. 

“Ladies, I’m going to need your help,” Yara told them.

“What is it, vod?” Chae answered, with Wani standing beside her. 

“Grab some of the explosives right there and pass them to the others,” she ordered, pointing at the boxes that were stacked neatly. “We’re having a huge party here today.”

“Oki doki, Yara,” Wani nodded, as she pushed the lid open, taking an arm full of bombs and passed three quarters of them to Chae, who was next to her. “Take two for yourself and pass these to the others, okay?”

“You got it, vod,” she answered, as she did what she told by distributing them to her brothers and sisters. Hardcase, for instance, took three bombs instead of two, causing Soul to slap his hands. “Chae told us to only take two, dumbass.”

“Oh, come on, Soul,” shrugged Hardcase. “The more, the merrier.”

“Can you guys just hurry up?” Vaughn grumbled. “Some of us haven’t gotten our stuff yet.”

Soul glared at Hardcase, making him snicker. “Okay, then,” he gave the rest of the explosives to Vaughn, leaving only two for himself. “Just go easy, okay?”

As everyone in the fields had their bombs in their hands, Captain Rex took the last ones and gestured to his troops to move forward. “Come on. General Young and General Skywalker are counting on us.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse answered, as he sped himself up towards Eva, who was too occupied right now. 

Sensing the droidekas rolling behind her, she turned around and was about to handle them when Cowboy yanked him with his lasso and threw them in the corner, posing like one of those heroes that Eva reads in a cowboy novel.

"You alright, kid?" Cowboy asked.

"Yeah," she catches her breath. "Thank you, by the way. I would have gotten myself killed."

"No problem, little missy."

"Yara!" Rex shouted, shooting with his blasters. "Ready those explosives."

"Yes, captain," she acknowledged, as she ordered the rest to do the same as well. "From the count to three, we're blowing these droids up, okay?"

"Okay then," Hardcase gave a thumbs up.

"One, two, thre-"

Before she was able to finish counting, a Separatist tank broke through the barbed wires and destroyed those droids within seconds, indicating to Anakin that Lira, Fives, Echo, Sonic, and Boom had made it.

"Well, Evie, looks like their plan works after all."

Eva could only smile in relief as her sister arrived just in time. Her comlink beeped, prompting her to answer. "Took you long enough," she snarked. "You just miss the entire party."

"What do you mean I miss it?" Lira laughed. "The party had just begun. You were just the opening act, that’s all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny, Lira, but please hurry. We’re in desperate need of help right now.”

“Roger that, sis.”


End file.
